


Feel you again

by Plaid_Impala



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaid_Impala/pseuds/Plaid_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Clameron fluff, got bored on a coach.<br/>By the way it's Clameron right? Because my friends are saying its Cleggron and they're convinced that it sounds better.<br/>Tell me what you think in the comments! </p><p>Chlo xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel you again

David looked across the murky water of the Thames, thinking, thinking of Nick. His soft touch, the way he smiled, the neat cut of his chocolate brown hair, his beautiful, gentle Nick.

It was slowly nearing Election Day and the politician was nervous, not for himself but for Clegg. He didn't want to win if it meant Nick losing, the only reason he was still in politics was because he couldn't stand Nigel Farage.

Nigel had caught him and Nick together once and had threatened to tell everyone of their relationship if David. didn't stay an election candidate. 'Presumably Farage wanted to cause tension between Nick and I as that could cost us both the election.' David thought to himself.

It was the reason that Nick had split with him in the end though. 'I can't do this anymore. Not with the risk of people finding out, it could ruin both our careers, not to mention our lives.' He had said. David let out a long, shaky breath, willing the day to end or Clegg to call him, but only one of those was going to happen.

"I miss you." David said to the water almost believing that it'd reply in the voice of Nick saying that he missed him too.

David didn't honestly give a fuck anymore, whether people found out or not, it didn't matter to him. He just wanted Nick to be there with him, taking in the sounds of London. He wanted Nick back with him and nothing could convince him otherwise.

Despite the fact that he loved Samantha, she wasn't Nick. Her smile wasn't as bright, her jokes weren't as funny, her voice wasn't as sexy. She wasn't Nick.

David had Nick's address, he could go over to his house, hold him, kiss him, touch him, love him. But he never would, he couldn't put the man he loved in that position. So he picked up his bag, it was so much heavier than before, and walked towards home.

\----------------

Nick paced the room, quickly, hurriedly, anxious. He had to tell David. He had to. Whether he wanted to or not was questionable but how hard could it be to tell someone that he loved them?

The truth was, David had said he loved Nick many times, and Nick loved him too, he had just never had the courage to say it.

He was going to though.

Tonight in fact, hence the nervousness, he just didn't know how to say it, especially since they weren't even together anymore. They couldn't be after Farage had seen them, it was too risky and Nick couldn't stand the thought of David being publicly humiliated if anyone ever found out.

He missed him though. God did he miss him.

He would go to David's house and confess his love for him, get him back no matter what it took. Easier said than done though.

"Okay. Let's do this." Nick said to himself, closing his door and walking over to David's.

\-------------------

David had just gotten back home and decided that he was going to watch TV. He flicked through the channels until he found something he wanted to watch.

Sherlock. 'Yes, that would suffice.' He thought to himself, loosening his tie and settling into the sofa.

He had just about finished the episode, The Reichenbach Fall, tears streaming down his face, when the doorbell rang.

He checked his watch, 12:30, no one called at this time. The only person it could be was Samantha and the kids, but they were out on a school trip that Samantha had offered to help on.

So who was at the door?

An idea of who it might be flashed across David's mind for a second but he dismissed it, knowing that it couldn't be.

Oh god, it was going to be press, wasn't it. And he was crying. This would not be good for his image if he answered the door, so he muted the TV and stayed as still and quiet as he could, pretending he wasn't at home.

\-----------------

Nick waited for about ten minutes outside David's door, he could have sworn he had heard sobbing but that wasn't David's nature.

He had to face the fact that David wasn't at home, it disheartened him greatly but it was the truth.  
Although Nick didn't know if he would be able to summon the courage to do this again, to tell David that he loved him. He still had time before the election though which was a good thing.

Nick felt a tear roll down his face. A tear of sadness, anger and slight relief that he wouldn't have to tell David because however much he wanted to, it was going to be very, very difficult.

He turned around from David's door and walked away, sorrowful, alone and so very tired. David sat inside with the exact same emotions.

\----------------

David awoke laying on the sofa, he must have passed out waiting for the 'press' to leave his door.

He went into his bathroom and took a shower, his thoughts drifting to Nick. Again. He had to get him back somehow but knew there was no hope, Nick hadn't even said that he loved him, and that was when they were together.

David got out of the shower and put on a casual shirt and a pair of relatively tight jeans.

The time was 8:30 so he thought he would make himself breakfast. He searched the cupboards for some eggs, beans and bacon, then he began to prepare them.

His phone buzzed signalling that he had a text.

'Nick ❤️'

The phone read, he really needed to change Nick's name on the phone but could never bring himself to. That would mean it was really over, which for David it wasn't. It would never be.  
The text read; 'Meet me tonight, my place, 9pm. I have something important to tell you.'

David's heart started racing, what could Nick possibly have to tell him? He sat down at the table, picking at his breakfast, he wasn't very hungry anymore, just anxious. His mind ran through all the ideas of what Nick was going to say.

I hate you?

It was a mistake?

Farage is going to tell the press?

We've been exposed?

Whatever it was he didn't want to face it. It couldn't have been anything good or Nick would have arranged this in person, but David owed him the courtesy of showing up and he needed to see Clegg sometime soon or he would go insane.

So that was it. He was going. David let out a shaky breath and started counting down the minutes until he would visit his one true love.

\--------------

Nick was stressed. It was drawing nearer and nearer to 9:00 and David still hadn't replied, leaving Nick guessing whether or not the gorgeous man that is David Cameron would be at his door in half an hour.

He had prepared dinner for the two of them. A lasagna, David's favourite. He had a bottle of David's favourite wine set down on the table alongside a vase of scarlet roses, matching the colour of the table cloth and wine.

He had withheld a lot of information in his text and should probably have told David not to eat until he got to Nick's but it was too late now, not to mention the fact that he didn't even know if David would turn up or not.

Nick had decided though. He was going to tell him tonight, for definite this time.

Nick heard a knock at his door, the time read 8:45. David was probably early then.

He opened the door and saw the familiar face of his favourite politician, a smile plastered onto it which Nick found himself immediately mimicking.

"It's good to see you." David said.

"Likewise." Nick said, inviting him inside.

"So what did you have to tell... What's this?" David asked, gesturing over to the set table.

"Sit." David did as he was told, taking a seat.

Nick went to the kitchen and brought out two plates, both with generous slices of lasagne on them, and placed them down on the table.

Nick sat opposite David, took his hand across the table, David not protesting, and spoke.

"David, ever since I first laid eyes on you I was falling in love. You are my true hearts desire and I love you. There, I said it. I Nick Clegg am deeply in love with David Cameron, and I will shout it from the rooftops if I have to, to make you feel loved. You are the most amazing man I have ever met and I love you."

David had tears in his eyes, he smiled. "I love you too."

They shared a kiss, one of joy, forgiveness and true love.

They pulled away and Nick was first to speak, "Let's eat." They both smiled, gazing at each other, before eating.

Finally content.


End file.
